


Netflix & Chill

by seriousfangirl97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chill, F/M, Hot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, af, damn it, got me like, its hot, netflix, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a bit hot when a movie gets boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix & Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerd_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/gifts).



> I should lay off the smut and write some fluff or angst. Maybe focus on my other ships? 
> 
> It's LeviHan goodness  
> Enjoy!!

Levi and Zoë were cuddled on the bed of their one room apartment, watching a movie. Well the movie was watching them, as they were busy kissing, the movie long forgotten. In between kisses, Zoë began to giggle.

Levi pulled away, frowning.  "What the hell are you laughing about?" Levi nuzzled his nose against her neck, planting soft kisses from her jaw down to her clavicle.

She bit her lip, tightening the light grip she had on the back of his shirt. "You... You use such harsh words, yet your so tender and kind to me."

Levi blushed lightly, rolling his hips against her, earning a quiet moan from Zoë. Smirking, he spoke quietly. "If you find that funny, then you've got a shit sense of humor."  
   
Zoë smiled, moving her hands down to his ass. "Better to have a shitty sense of humor than none at all." She squeezed his ass, causing him to bite her shoulder.

"D-don't do that shit, damn it..." 

Zoë giggled once more, squeezing his ass. "Mm so round and firm. All those martial arts classes you taught paid off quite fine.~"

Levi looked up at her, biting his lip as he felt a blush burn his cheeks.

 Zoë smirked, kneading his ass in her hands slowly. "Alas, why gnaw you so your nether lip? Some bloody passion shakes your very frame."

"Zoë stop..." 

"Why?~ If you didn't like it, you would have moved my hands away."

Levi grinded against her slowly, causing her to moan. "Stop using fucking Shakespeare to turn me on...Damn horny nerd..."

 She giggled, bringing a hand Levi's cheek. "Did you know back in 1500s, dildos were made of wood covered in Leather?"

Levi sighed, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "You distracted me from the movie, and now you're talking about dildos… You're hornier than usual."

"Pshhhhh…'Than usual'… You're the one that’s always cuddly."

"And? I'm catching up with all the lost cuddling time… Not like you care anyways."

Zoë smiled, nodding. "Now are you going to show me a good time or are you going to make me satisfy myself?"

Levi bit his lip, kissing her cheek as he slowly rolled his hips against hers. "As tempting as that sounds, I would much rather give you a good time… I sound like a hooker saying that…"

"You're my hook- ah~"  Zoë moaned out as she felt a hand under her shirt, gently fondling her breasts. "L-Leviiiii~ more…"

Levi blushed brightly, rubbing her breasts slowly, kissing her neck. "Want it fast or slow?~"

"Fast, please... Daddy." She said as she moved her hips against his.

"Fucking hell, Zoë… " Levi said before he sat up and ripped his shirt from his body, tossing it to the side. "I'm going to give you what you asked for, baby.~"

Zoë watched him remove his shirt, eyeing his muscles as they tensed and relaxed with every movement.

"Damn…" she muttered, smiling to herself.

Levi leaned down and removed her glasses, kissing her before she started complaining. He kissed her roughly, grinding against her when she kissed back, nipping her bottom lip.

She slid her tongue across his mouth, reaching her arms behind him before twisting them around, Levi hitting his back against the wall beside his bed.

"Shit, four eyes… It's a twin size bed… not California king…" Levi said with a groan as he propped himself up against his forearms,  watching as Zoë tried to remove his pants.

After much struggling, Levi's pants and boxers were pulled off and thrown aside, his cock bobbing slightly. Next, Zoë's pants flew off and across the room and landing on a pile of Levi's sketchbooks, a few of them sliding down.

It's been three years since Zoë literally bumped into Levi's life, and only a year since they defeated the menace that had been trying to turn back time by reintroducing titans. Three years since she first went through his sketchbook, only four of them were around, and now there were at least twenty piled high.

He decided to leave school, and worked two jobs. Their favorite was his free-lance job of working with his friends to sell pieces of art and short stories, the second was a more steady job at the bookshop Erwin worked at.

Levi tilted Zoë's head, pulling her down for a chaste kiss. "You're staring at my sketchbooks… Do you want me draw you later?"

"I… Only if you want to… But right now we fuck.~"

Levi shuddered at her words, gripping her thighs.

She slowly slid down her boy shorts, tossing them to the side, and positioning herself over his cock as she lowered herself, guiding him into her. She let out a gasp once he entered her, letting out a moan when he filled her completely. "o-oh… fuck~"

Levi grunted, closing his eyes as his cheeks flushed. "G-god…"

A moment later, Zoë began moving, rocking her hips against his slowly. She leaned forward, and rested her hands on his chest, gently squeezing his nipples while keeping her balance. Levi gripped her thighs, his face illuminated by the dim television screen. He began to move his hips, thrusting them up slowly, a moan occasionally slipping from his lips.

Her face was illuminated by the dim light as well, allowing Levi to see her furrowed brow and her partially closed eyes, along with the light sweat that glistened along her hairline. "O-Oh Levi~ harder! Please daddy~"

Levi gasped, pulling her down, and spinning them around so that she was laying beneath him. He began to roll his hips against hers, earning a sharp moan from the brunette beneath him. "You want it harder baby? Let me take control.~" He said quietly as he sat up.

Zoë nodded, biting her lip as she tried to keep her moans quiet.

Levi began to thrust into her gradually faster and harder, trying to make her moan out. A few moments later, he leaned down and kissed her jaw, leaning up to whisper into her ear. "Baby.~ Let me hear you… Your moans let me know you like it."

"I-I don't like it daddy, I love it!~" Zoë said with a light smirk,  the word 'it' rolled out of her lips as a sharp whine.

Levi had reached his hand down to Zoë's vulva, and by the time she finished speaking he had begun to rub her clit. He kissed her gently, thrusting his cock deep into her, moaning quietly into her ear.

Zoë gasped and moaned as she gripped his hair, pulling him into a frenzied kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She rubbed her tongue against his, moaning when Levi copied her actions. She then spoke against his lips, clenching around him. "I-I'm close, Levi…~ "

Levi groaned, thrusting his cock into her harder. "L-Let me take ah~ you all the way.~" He said in the best sensual voice he could muster, earning a gasp then a giggle from Zoë. He snapped his hips a bit harder into her after the giggle.

"Baby, th-that's not necessary~ " She said seconds before she arched her back, her chest pressed against his. "O-oh Fuck!~" Zoë moaned out as she came, clenching her hips tightly around Levi's. "D-don't stop, daddy!~"

Levi bit his lip, as he did as he was told, though he did slow down because he didn’t want to hurt her.   
"Sh-should I stop ru-"

"Don't stop anything, not until you orgasm too" she said into his ear, dragging along the shell. "Maybe you'll make me cum again?~" she said as she relaxed around him, though she pulled him closer so that their chests remained pressed together.

Levi shuddered as she spoke, rubbing her clit faster. "K-keep doing that, Zoë.~" He said as he felt her clench around him.

She smirked as her clenched and unclenched her muscles around his cock, leaning up to his ear. "You like it when I do this, daddy? I promise to do it more often, pl-please cum for me? I know you want to~"

Levi closed his eyes and moaned out, tensing as he came. He blushed brightly as he looked down at Zoë, biting his lip. "Damn…"

She had been watching him, a small, content smirk on her lips. "Damn indeed~"

Levi pulled out of her, a bit of his semen spilling out onto the sheets. He rolled onto the bed, Sighing softly. "I gotta change these sheets…"

"Yeah… especially after this … Netflix"

"Don't. Don't say it…"

"Netflix and chill!" She said as she giggled, her laughter muffled by Levi as he covered her face.

"You're embarrassing…"

"I love you too, Levi.~ Wanna watch another movie?"

"No… get the fuck off the bed… I gotta change the sheets…" Levi said as he got up.

"No…"

"Then I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Noooo, Levi… fine…" she sat up, kneeling on the bed, a bit of the semen slowly sliding down her thigh. "I need a shower…"

"me too… shower together?"

"Yeah"

 she stood from bed and half ran, half limped to the bathroom, Levi chuckling as he followed behind her, bed sheets in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment?


End file.
